While You Were Sleeping
by NaruSasu-Perfection
Summary: [NaruSasu] AU - College. Everything happen so quickly that Naruto finds himself caught up in a web of lies.
1. It Happened So Fast

**Hello everyone~ I finally got inspired to write something. I managed to get this chapter written pretty quickly, but the others might take longer. I'm not sure how often you'll get updates yet, because it depends on school, but chapter 2 is already started so I'm hoping to have it out at some point next week. **

**This story is based loosely off the movie "While You Were Sleeping". If you haven't seen the movie, I highly recommend it. The plot will not be exactly the same, but that is where the inspiration came from for me to write this story.**

**This chapter may seem rushed, but it has it's purpose and it will slow down after this. Sakura is in this chapter a lot, but she's a little girl, around 8 and Naruto treats her like a little sister. She will appear less in later chapters, but she plays a pretty big role in this chapter. **

**Side pairings will have an appearance but at no point ever be a main part of this story. It is a NaruSasu story. Side pairings include: KibaHina, NejiTenten, and InoSai. **

**Thanks to the wonderful fangirlandiknowit for beta reading for me! If you haven't read her stories, you should do that. She's amazing.**

**I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**[General] Warning: Yaoi which means male on male relationship, sex, OOCness.**

**[Chapter] Warning: There really isn't anything ito warn about yet. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One **

**It Happened So Fast**

* * *

The temp job isn't the best, but Naruto had needed the money to pay for his books and the hours worked with his classes. It was also conveniently close to campus and he got to meet a lot of people, which was always a plus. The waking up at 6:30 in the morning thing was a bit of a downer, but once the first person said good morning to him, the thought was forgotten and he was his normally cheery self, wishing everyone a good day.

This Monday morning is like all the others, except it is raining. He makes sure to bundle up, zipping up a sweatshirt and then his raincoat over that. The orange vest is slipped on before he grabs the big red stop sign and heads out of the house. The rain is already chilling him when the first drop hits his face, but he keeps going, holding the sign above is head to block some of the rain for now.

The first person who greets him is Sakura, which isn't surprising. The little girl is walking next to her mother, hand holding the older woman's tightly, while the other clings to a duck umbrella.

"Naru!" she calls, waving. Naruto shoots the girl a smile, looking both ways before he holds the red sign up and steps into the busy street. The girl bolts then, letting go of her mother's hand so her small arms can wrap around Naruto's legs.

"Hey, Sakura," he laughs, grabbing the girl's hand once she pulls away so he can get her across the street without any harm done. It is his job to make sure everyone can cross safely.

"I didn't think you'd be here today."

Naruto guiltily remembers the last time it rained. It had been a Thursday and he had been up studying for a big test the night before. He had called in sick when he saw the first drop fall and had spent the day studying and relaxing before his test that night. Sakura had made sure to guilt trip him the next day and he still feels bad.

"Well, I wanted to see your pretty face," Naruto says, smile in place as he squats down and teasingly messes up her hair. The girl pouts, arms crossed and green eyes looking at Naruto sternly.

"Mama did my hair all nice today," she complains and Naruto can't help but chuckle as his eyes flicker up to Mrs. Haruno.

"Sakura, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up," Mrs. Haruno says. The little girl turns to her mother, about to open her mouth to complain before Naruto stops her.

"Listen to your mum, Sakura. I'll be here when you get out and we can hang out then!"

The little girl beams at him, nodding her head before her arms wrap around his neck. Naruto returns the hug, making sure to avoid the umbrella Sakura has been swinging around. If Naruto hadn't ruined her hair, the rain sure was going to at this rate.

"Have a good day!" Naruto calls as they walk into the school parking lot, Sakura waving over her shoulder before clinging to her mother's hand again.

It's a bit quiet after that, Sakura one of the few who goes to the morning care that the school offers as well as one of the few who choose to walk in the rain. The few others greet Naruto with a smile and a pleasant good morning and his day is easily made as he waves to all of them, wishing them a good day like he normally does.

It's nearly time to leave when he finally sees them. The two brothers. They always walk this way, never cross the street, but Naruto gets to watch them talk, voices quiet. The older one always has a soft smile on his face, long hair pulled back. The younger, with his funny hairstyle, doesn't normally smile, but has a soft face, especially when talking to his brother like he does every morning. It's a nice view, and Naruto always finds himself following them with his eyes when they walk by until he can't see them anymore. He doesn't know where they go, but he doesn't much care so long as he gets to admire them from his spot on the other side of the street every day.

By the time the two brothers are out of his sight, there is one last straggler, late for school, running across the street before the sign is held over Naruto's head again and he trudges back to campus for a nice warm shower and a steaming cup of instant ramen.

* * *

"Oi! Naruto," Kiba calls, voice echoing over the whole cafeteria. It draws a few stares, but Naruto doesn't care as he waves at his friend, a smile on his face. "I need ta borrow your book."

"Didn't you buy your own yet?" Naruto asks, but reaches into his backpack anyway. The dog lover always waits till the last second to do his homework and Naruto has his book back by class so it really isn't a problem.

"Nah, I don't have the money for that shit."

Naruto chuckles, shaking his head as he turns back to his conversation with Ino, who's chatting away about some guy she met the other day. Naruto couldn't care less, but he isn't going to tell her to shut up just because he has no interest in the conversation.

"He's an amazing artist and-"

Naruto's pretty sure he met this guy before, in his fundamentals class. If he has the same person, Ino isn't exaggerating how amazing at art this guy is. He was nice enough to show Naruto a few different techniques and help him pass the class.

"You going to ask him out?"

The words interrupt Ino, whose mouth snaps shut abruptly and a blush dusts her cheeks. Naruto can't help but laugh at the girl, which earns a nice frown from Ino.

"Shut it, Naruto. It isn't like you have the guts to ask anyone out," Ino resorts. Naruto has to pause a moment, thinking back to who the hell she could be talking about. He hasn't dated anyone since freshman year and hasn't felt himself even drawn to anyone –no, those brothersthat walk by him every morning don't count – since then. It had been a hard break up after a little less than a year of dating.

"There isn't anyone I want to ask out." Which is the truth. Well, if they are going by people on campus. That younger brother flashes through his mind for only a moment before he shakes his head and raises an eyebrow at the girl.

"Ma, you're so boring…" A pause. "Do you think he'd say yes if I asked him?"

Naruto snorts, eyes rolling. "Ino, you're only going to know if you try." Though, Naruto has a feeling Sai just might say yes. The guy needs a few more friends and Naruto thinks him and Ino would make a good couple. Ino's outgoing and it would be good for Sai to have someone like that. "I think he might though."

The squeal is unappreciated and ignored at Naruto turns his attention to Gaara, a smile playing on his lips as he notices the other immersed in some book he has to read for class.

Why don't any of his friends actually do their homework the night before? It's much easier to have a conversation with them when they aren't focused on homework.

* * *

Naruto's never really been on for winter. The snow outside is beautiful, but the cold chills him to the bone and has people staying inside. There are only a few people that walk to school in the morning, most choosing to go by car to avoid the nipping winds. The first day he realizes winter is settling in, is the day he wakes up and it is still dark outside, the sun barely peaking over the horizon. He gets ready for work, glancing out the window every once and a while to watch the sun slowly dance across the sky, lighting it up in different 's a nice sight and makes him appreciate winter a bit more.

The morning is chilly, but it isn't chilly enough for people to start taking cars to school and Naruto has his normal greetings that morning, Sakura's normal hug and parents' normal good mornings. Naruto has to burrow into his jacket further, shoulders to his ear when the wind comes, but other than that the scarf and gloves seem to do the trick in keeping the cold out.

It's an odd sight, when the two brothers stop at the sidewalk across from Naruto. A pair of dark eyes meet Naruto's bright blue ones and it only takes a moment for Naruto to get the hint. Looking both ways, he steps into the street, sign held high as the traffic stops so the younger brother can cross the street.

He doesn't get a word of thanks or a good morning, but the nod of the younger's head is all he needs. The other doesn't seem like much of a talker so Naruto is happy with just that. When Naruto receives a nod from the older one he quickly goes back to his post, a smile on his face as he waves to the other, hollering an "I hope you have a good day!" He gets a wave over the shoulder for his efforts.

* * *

Classes go by quickly that day and before Naruto knows it, he has an armful of Sakura, who's giggling like the school girl she is. Naruto chuckles at her, catching her easily in his arms and spinning her around before he places her back on the ground. The pout is evident on her lips and Naruto finds himself picking the girl up easily and resting her on his hip.

"How was school?" he asks, noting the group of kids that are walking toward him. He takes a moment to look both ways before he steps out into the street, sign high and Sakura held firmly against him.

"I got a 100 on my spellin' test!"

"Wow! That's amazing Sakura!" The group is crossed and Naruto walks back over to the sidewalk, smiling at the girl as she goes on to tell him some of the words that were on the test. "Those all seem like really hard words."

"Yeah, but I got them all right."

The girl is definitely cocky, Naruto will give her that, but she is a smart little cookie. Naruto wouldn't have been able to spell half of those words at her age so he has to give her props.

"That's great Sakura," he smiles, hiking her up a bit. He has to cross another group of children and makes sure to look left and right before stepping into the street, sign high as he listens to the rest of Sakura's day. Apparently her friend Lee drew her a card and gave it to her proclaiming his love for the little girl…again. Wow. Sakura has more game than he does.

"This Lee kid likes you?"

"Yep."

Well, okay. The pleasant smile on Sakura's lips told him she didn't really mind, but she probably didn't understand much of the whole liking thing at this age. Naruto was plenty fine with that, because he can't imagine little Sakura growing up. She's become like a sister to him these last few months on the job.

"But Sakura likes Naruto."

Wow. He wasn't expecting that one and blue eyes show it as he looks at the girl, but the look on her face is determined and Naruto can't help the chuckle that escapes his lips.

"I like you too, Sakura."

He's rewarded with a pout when he messes the girl's hair up, letting her down so he can do his job properly. Sakura's mom is waiting to cross the street so they can go home and Naruto doesn't want to keep them longer than necessary.

* * *

The mornings of a test are always the hardest. Naruto has to drag himself out of bed after a long night of studying before he goes to his job. He often tries to sort through the information in his head while he's on the job, but he gets interrupted a lot. It causes the nerves to settle in Naruto's stomach and fingers to shake from both cold and nerves as he tries to remember the information.

He swears it fades away during his job.

Sakura's morning greeting doesn't even do it for him that morning and the little girl seems to notice that something is off. Little fingers wrap around the edge of his jacket, tugging the material so Naruto will pay attention to her. It takes a few tugs, but eventually Naruto is pulled from his thoughts and looking down at the little girl.

Man, Sakura is perceptive because arms reach up; fingers folding in and out as a signal she wants Naruto to pick her up. He does just that, resting her on his hip. The girl's arms easily slip around his shoulders and she smiles at him, bright like sunshine and he suddenly feels himself unraveling.

"Naruto shouldn't worry so much," she tells him, her tone matter-of-fact and eyes shining.

"That's easy for you to say Sakura, you're actually good at school," he tells her, a teasing tone to his words. The girl simply gives him a straight look and Naruto's chuckle dies down. "See, you're way smarter than me. I can tell, just by the way you're reading me."

"Mama says you're like an open book."

Oh, well, that isn't what Naruto was expecting her to say. He wonders if she even knows what that means.

"She says just by looking at your eyes ya can tell what you're thinking. Plus, Naruto never greets me without a smile unless something is wrong!"

That probably would have given him away. The little girl was getting to know him a little too well. Naruto didn't really mind, but she picked up on everything. The girl was damn smart. If only Naruto could borrow some of her brains for this test.

"I'm just worried about a test I have today," he tells her, giving her a warm smile.

It's then he sees the brothers out of the corner of his eyes. They are walking on his side of the street today, both immersed in conversation. Naruto swears the younger's eyes flicker to look at him, eyes staying on him a bit longer than what is considered normal.

"_Naruto_," the whine draws his attention back to Sakura, the 'o' in his name dragged out in a way that's annoying but something Naruto is used to. "Did ya hear what I said?" Naruto shakes his head, a bit guilty. "I wished ya luck! I know you can do it!"

The fact that Sakura's wish of luck calmed him down so much is insane.

* * *

The test went surprisingly well. Naruto feels comfortable about it and decides he needs a little break from everything. The paper due on Monday can easily be put off for a while and instead he gathers his group of friends after he hears about a party off campus.

The music is blaring when he gets there, house shaking and people flopping around, alcohol surging through their systems. It has a smile pulling up Naruto's lips as he goes right for the kitchen, grabbing a few cans of beer and handing them out to his friends.

Kiba and Hinata – the damn love birds – go off to find themselves some place quiet to sit and talk. Kiba probably won't finish one beer, Naruto knows, but the couple will have a good time themselves and Naruto can't judge. He used to do the same thing when he was in a relationship. Ino is off a bit later, having spotted Sai – who she invited. Naruto wishes her luck when she leaves and turns to face the last of his friends, Gaara, Neji and Tenten.

It doesn't take long for Neji and Tenten to leave and Gaara to find a corner to himself when Naruto finds the dance floor. It's relaxing, alcohol in his system – not enough to make him drunk – and the music blaring in his ears. The group of people dancing are just having fun, jumping up and down. Others are grinding against each other, something Naruto's never been too fond of.

He dances for a few songs – beer forgotten – until he's out of breath and in need of something else to drink. Pushing though a crowd of people, he grabs a bottle of water, popping it open and guzzling half of it. It does a good job in cooling him down as he pushes through a group of people and finds some of his friends in another, quieter room.

"Are you guys having fun?" he asks. He knows the answer. Neji and Tenten aren't ones for a party, nor is Gaara, but Kiba and Hinata look liked they danced a few songs.

Neji's mouth opens, but the response isn't heard when a head of dark hair enters his vision. The others are ignored for a moment as he turns to look at the younger brother – yes, it is definitely him- in casual jeans and a black shirt. He looks good. He looks fucking delicious actually; a beer can in hand as he talks to a few other people. They look like graduate students and Naruto suddenly has the urge to go over and talk to him, try to have a conversation with the other.

It doesn't happen though, because Neji is impatient and draws Naruto's attention away from the younger brother for only a moment to tell them that the group is planning to head out. When Naruto looks back, about to deny their request to leave, the younger brother is gone.

He leaves the party disappointed.

* * *

"I hate this class," Naruto groans, leaning back in his desk chair, fingers running through messy blond locks. It's two in the morning and the paper just isn't coming out right, no matter how many times he tries to rephrase things.

Gaara sighs from the other side of the room, green eyes shifting from the book he's reading to look at the other. Naruto's best friend since childhood luckily doesn't sleep much so Naruto isn't disturbing him this late at night.

"Have you tried taking a break?"

"It's due tomorrow, right after work. I don't have time for this!" Gaara's suggestion earns a glare from Naruto, a frown tugging down the normally smiling lips. "I can't take another day off. I've already taken too many. The boss is getting mad at me."

"Maybe you should have started it earlier then."

Really, Naruto was not in the mood for this and it must have shown on his face, because Gaara shrugs, turning back to his book and flipping the page. Fuck, he wasn't helping Naruto at all. This was ridiculous.

"I'm going to take a shower," Naruto mutters, pushing out from the desk and grabbing his shower things.

The steam relaxes him, easing his frustrated brain and letting the tension slip from his body. It clears his mind enough for him to work through a few things and nearly an hour later he is typing at his computer again, fingers moving swiftly over the keys.

He finishes the paper by five and manages an hour and a half of sleep before he's at his job, coffee in one hand and the sign tucked under his arm so he can cover up his yawn.

* * *

"Tired?"

The words shock Naruto out of his trance; sleep clogged brain clearing when blue eyes meet dark ones. The brothers are on his side of the street today and the older is giving him a small smile, eyes shining bright in a teasing way. The younger is frowning, eyes narrowed and arms crossed over his chest. Naruto's eyes linger on him for only a moment before turning back to the older one, smile on his face.

"Yes, I was writing a paper all night last night," Naruto replies sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of his neck. He wishes he still had more coffee. He could really use it.

"Maybe you should have done it sooner," the younger says, joining into the conversation. There is a glare on his face and Naruto doesn't know what he did to piss the other off. The other day he had greeted Naruto with a nod. Maybe he was having a bad day?

"Oh, don't mind my brother. He has a meeting he doesn't want to go to today," the older answers. "I'm Itachi and this is Sasuke."

A hand is held out for him and it takes a moment for Naruto to process that the good looking pair of brothers are actually talking to _him_ of all people. He was just a poor college student trying to pull together a few pennies.

"I'm Naruto!" he greets with a smile, shaking the other's extended hand. He turns to Sasuke- he likes how that name sounds – but the other doesn't seem to have any need to shake his hand as dark eyes shift to the side, foot tapping a bit impatiently. Naruto must be holding the two up.

"Do you need to cross the street?"

"Oh, no. We were merely walking by when we say you."

Odd. They were normally on the other side of the street and if they were on this side, wouldn't talk to Naruto. Naruto doesn't know why they are suddenly walking on his side of the street. He doesn't really care though, because know he can say he knows the two brothers that have been drawing his attention for months now.

"Oh, well, I don't want to hold you up! I hope you have a great day and your meeting goes good!" The older one gives him this soft smile, wishing Naruto a good day as well. The younger's eyes linger longer before he follows after his brother, not saying anything. He does get a nod though and Naruto can't help but smile to himself happily as he helps the little kids cross the street.

* * *

The next few days Itachi waves at him from across the street when the two of them walk by, giving him a smile and wishing him a good day even if Naruto can't hear it over the traffic sometimes. Naruto always returns the gesture, waving at them and yelling over for them to have a good day as well.

The younger one doesn't say much though. It's on a rare day Naruto will get a nod in greeting. There are a few days Sasuke will cross the street and he'll wave over his shoulder when Naruto wishes him a good day. He doesn't say anything though, doesn't stop to talk to him like Itachi does and Naruto finds himself fascinated by the younger one.

He only ever smiles when Itachi is talking to him. It's obvious as day he admires his brother a lot and they have a close relationship and it makes Naruto wish he had such a thing with someone. He hasn't even had a family for a few years now, picking up all the pieces on his own and getting himself through life ever since he was sixteen.

It's those smiles that warm Naruto's heart, even if they aren't directed toward him. They are soft, normally just a curve of the lips, but a smile nonetheless and it has Naruto's heart beating fast every time he sees that smile.

Can you fall in love with some who doesn't even talk to you?

* * *

It gets chilly fast, the sun hiding behind clouds and threatening to snow. It's only early November, but the snow it already in sight. Naruto ends up in two sweatshirts and a wind breaker most days, burrowing into his scarf and hat. The gloves were a good buy and keep his fingers from going numb.

He had planned to wake up early enough to be able to stop and get a coffee, but his alarm was snoozed a few too many times and Naruto had been running out of his dorm with only about five minutes to get to work. Luckily, he had made it, out of breath and lungs frozen from the frigid air. The only problem was that he forgot his gloves.

It's hard gripping a sign and trying to keep your sleeve over you numb fingers. It's something Naruto is never going to try again and he makes a mental note to put his gloves in his pockets the night before so he doesn't forget them on days like this.

Sakura greets him with a smile and the numb fingers are worth it when he sees her in a big pink jacket, a hat was a cat face on it resting on her head. It has Naruto chuckling as he bends over to lift the girl up, savoring the little warmth she offers.

"How are you this morning Sakura?" he asks once the girl has buried herself under his chin, hugging him around the neck.

"I want it to snow," she mumbles, pulling back only enough so Naruto can see the excitement on her face. She obviously doesn't have to do the shoveling if she's praying for the snow to come.

"I have a feeling it might snow soon," he tells her, smile a bit lopsided. He holds Sakura as another group of kids cross the street before Mrs. Haruno is telling the little girl that it is time to get inside. Sakura pouts, but doesn't complain as she waves goodbye to Naruto, a happy smile on her face as her hand clasps with her mother's. Naruto can't help but smile at the sight.

"She seems fond of you."

The comment has Naruto's head whipping around to meet a pair of dark eyes. It's the first time Sasuke's properly spoken to him since that little snap at his bad school habits. Naruto can definitely say that he likes Sasuke's voice, smooth and confident.

"I think she likes the idea of me," Naruto comments, noticing the two cups of coffee in the male's hands. "I think I'm the only older person she talks to besides her parents. She doesn't have that big of a family from what she's told me."

"It is nice having someone older to guide you."

The words have a smile pulling up Naruto's lips, mind instantly thinking about Itachi and how Sasuke seems to idolize him even at this age. Naruto would have killed for siblings. "I wouldn't really know," he shrugs.

It's quiet for a moment before Sasuke clears his throat, shifting a bit uncomfortably on his feet. "I assumed milk and sugar." One of the cups of coffee is held out to him.

Naruto blinks in surprise, head titling a bit to the side as he reaches forward to wrap his fingers around the warm cup. It instantly has heat surging through him, but he isn't sure if that is because of the coffee or the fact that Sasuke got him the coffee.

"Thanks and yeah, that's how I like it."

The coffee slides easily down his throat and he's about to say something else when he notices a group of kids gathering on the other side of the street. Sasuke seems to notices as well, stepping to the side so he can get around Naruto.

"I'll let you get back to your job."

"Oh, uh…Thanks! I really appreciate it! I hope you have a good day."

The normal wave over his shoulder warms Naruto as he moves to stop the oncoming traffic so the group of children can cross the street.

* * *

"Gaara!"

The blond, never one to care how much attention he draws to himself, starts to run across campus toward the familiar head of red hair, who luckily decided to be nice and stop for him, something that doesn't always happen.

"What is it, Naruto?" Gaara sighs, green eyes turning to meet his best friend's pair of blue ones.

"I think I met my soul mate, Gaara."

That has Gaara pausing, green eyes blinking questioningly at the blond. "How come I haven't heard about this before?" Naruto is normally blabbing about everything that happens in his life and Gaara can't remember hearing anything about a love interest.

"Well, I mean, I've only talked to him twice and I see him every day at my job and-"

"Twice? And you think you're in love?" Gaara is doubtful, but the blond is an idiot. He's probably just lusting after the other person or something. Gaara knows he hasn't had sex in ages. He probably just needs a release.

"Gaara, you don't understand! I think I really like him. I know I've only talked to him twice, but his air of confidence, the way he carries himself. It's all so…I don't know! I just, I really like him."

Naruto always had a habit of getting ahead of himself.

"Naruto, try talking to him and getting to know him before you decide such a thing."

"But-"

All Naruto needs is the look before his mouth snaps shut, a pout forming as he crosses his arms over his chest.

* * *

The coffee becomes a regular thing, but no words are exchanged between the two except the usual have a nice day. Sasuke claimed the second day that it was Itachi's idea and Sasuke wasn't doing it out of his own free will. Naruto didn't believe him at all, because Itachi would have brought it himself if it was his idea. He's with Sasuke almost every day, but Sasuke is always the one to hand him coffee.

Itachi is alone today though and there is a coffee in his hand. It has a frown pulling down Naruto's lips for only a moment before he greets the other with a smile, stopping the traffic so he can get to this side of the street.

"Good morning, Naruto."

It's always so formal with Itachi; though Sasuke could be formal and he'd have no idea because the other won't talk to him besides the normal have a good day, which doesn't even happen every day.

"Hiya! Where's Sasuke?"

He swears he sees a smirk flicker across Itachi's face, but Naruto shakes it off, blaming it on the lack of sleep he got the night prior. He had had another paper due today.

"He's sick today. Told me to bring you your coffee though."

The blush that dusts Naruto's cheeks can easily be blamed on the cold wind hitting the tanned skin. There was no way Naruto was blushing because Sasuke thought about him. They don't even know each other for fucks sake. There was no way such a thing would happen.

"He did?"

"Yeah, he did."

The smirk is back, definitely back and it has Naruto swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Oh, well…tell him thanks."

"I'll be sure too, Naruto. I hope you have a good day."

Naruto only nods back as he tries to process the little bit of information Itachi just supplied him with.

* * *

The snow starts earlier this year and Naruto has to bundle himself up to keep warm, hat pulled down over his blond hair to cover his ears and shield them from the snow. It's hard to see in this weather, but Naruto manages to notice all the children crossing the street, waiting for a time that isn't busy before he steps out into the street, giving cars ample time to stop.

Sakura still greets him with a warm smile, all bundled up and Naruto easily returns it, wishing the two a good day as they hurry off to get inside the building and into the much needed warmth provided inside. Naruto wishes he could follow them, but he still has another half an hour to stand outside in the cold and the time passes slow, most children probably skipping or deciding to catch a ride with their parents or another student.

It's nearly time for him to leave when he notices that dark head of hair. He isn't with his younger brother again, Sasuke probably still sick as it was only yesterday the other had to miss because of a terrible cold or something. Naruto hadn't asked, but he didn't really need to know. It wasn't his place.

The coffee cup in Itachi's hand has a smile pulling up Naruto's lips. It's from the usual place and Naruto can already imagine it warming his insides and helping him make his trek home. It would be a nice way to warm up and then he could take his normal shower and heat up some much needed instant noodles.

"Hey-"

The words are cut off when Itachi slips on the falling snow, coffee cup falling from his fingers and head smashing into the ground, hair covering the snow covered pavement of the busy street.

The sign is forgotten as Naruto hurries across the street, thankful the light at the intersection is red at this point in time. Kneeing down, he takes Itachi's head into his hands, leaning over to make sure he's still breathing before he hurries to try and wake him up.

"Hey, please wake up!"

The light is fucking green. The cars are moving and the storm has only gotten worse, leaving the unplowed roads wet and hard to maneuver on. Fuck, this wasn't working.

"Itachi! Are you okay? Dammit! Wake up!"

The beeping of the horn tells Naruto that the car can't stop, tires skidding across the ground as headlights flash in front of his eyes.

"Fuck."

And he grabs onto Itachi's shoulders, rolling them over until they are on the sidewalk and Itachi is under him, still out, head lulled to the side. Naruto takes a moment to press his head to the pavement next to the other's head, trying to catch his breath and calm his heart.

The car stops to help them, but it all passes in a blur until Naruto finds himself in the hospital.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Wait What?

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I didn't except stuff to pick up like it did and I suffered from lack of motivation for a while. I am back and ready to write though. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but the goal is two weeks. I'm not promising anything though.**

**Reuploaded because I made a big mistake. That's to the reviews that told me about it! It's all fixed now. I don't know how I did that. I read chapter one before I published. I'm an idiot. **

**Warning: Angst, no beta. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Wait…What? **

* * *

The guilt sits heavily in his stomach as the next few minutes pass by quickly. Naruto knows he messed up when he finds himself in the ambulance, trying to answer questions that he can't even process. The only thing going through his mind right now is that this is his fault. He should have been on the other side of the street, should have been ready sooner to help Itachi cross and gotten there in time. Now Itachi is lying lifeless and it didn't seem like he was going to wake up any time soon.

The whole trip to the hospital doesn't really process as he sits in the ambulance, observing everything they do to Itachi. He's pretty sure they ask him questions, but he doesn't know what they are, nor does he know how he is answering them.

It isn't until he has a flashlight shining in his eyes that he snaps out of it, head shifting so the damn light isn't shinning in his eyes like that. "Sir, we have to make sure you're okay." It's then he sees the person behind the flashlight, blue eyes blinking as things finally start to process again.

He really isn't sure how the hell he ended up in the ambulance with Itachi. Isn't family the only ones allowed to do that?

"Sir, we need to know if you're okay."

The words are repeated and Naruto snaps his attention back to the person. The flashlight is still in hand and fingers are trying to move his chin so he's facing the other. "I didn't hit my head or anything." Not that he can remember at least. He can feel some odd warm liquid running down his cheek though and notices the red coating his fingers when he pulls his fingers away after probing at the spot.

"We need to clean it out. It looks deep."

That's just great. He doesn't even know how that one happened. All he did was roll Itachi off the street and somehow he has a cut on his cheek, which he has a feeling might need stitches.

"Do you know how you got the cut?"

He winces when the alcohol wipe presses against his cheek, flinching away from the painful touch while at the same time shaking his head. "I don't remember at all. I mean, I just rolled us off the street. I just…I don't know." He probably sounds like he has a concussion, but he definitely didn't hit his head. He knows that for a fact.

"It was most likely the curb that caused the cut when you rolled. It looks like it will need stitches."

Great, more scares to add to his face. He does vaguely remember a sharp pain in his cheek after rolling now that the medic mentions it. The curb had been rather close to his face, but he hadn't given it a second though because an unconscious Itachi had been lying under him.

"Is Itachi going to be okay?" he asks, blue eyes glancing at the male. He has one of those oxygen masks on and looks completely helpless. Naruto doesn't think the look suites him at all. Itachi, for the short time he's known him, has always been confident with a kind smile on his face. Now he's limp, lying in a hospital bed. It pains Naruto to see him like that.

"The hit to the head seems to be worse than we anticipated, but he should be fine," the medic explains, tossing the alcohol wipes and pressing a piece of gaze over Naruto's cheek. "We will have you stitched up when we get to the hospital."

It doesn't take long before Naruto finds himself ushered out of the ambulance, following Itachi into the emergency room, fully intent on follow him, until someone blocks his path. "Sir, we have to stitch up your cheek." The woman – doctor - smiles at him, and ushers him over to one of the empty beds in the emergency room.

By the time his cheek is stitched up and he's handed some extra gaze to take home, Itachi is in his own room, dark eyes covered by eyelids and breathing steady. Naruto would have entered the room, but the family is already there, gathered around his bed.

Naruto decides to come back later in the day, when no one else is here.

* * *

A groan slips through Sasuke's lips, ringing echoing off walls and worsening the headache already pounding in Sasuke's head. Luckily Itachi left his phone by his bed or he would have never gotten up to answer it.

"Hello?" Sasuke's voice is scratchy, throat dry and aching.

"_Sasuke, dear._"

Sasuke instantly perks up at the sound of his mother's voice. The problem is that her voice isn't normal. That isn't how she sounds on a normal basses. The words are scratchy, but in a different way than his. This sounds more like she's been crying, which is never a good thing. The only time he's seen his mom cry before was when he ended up in the hospital after he fell climbing at the playground and ended up with a concussion and a few stitches on his side.

"Mom, what's wrong?" He sounds horrible, but he doesn't care at the moment. He's already out of bed and pulling proper clothes on.

"_Honey, it's Itachi_."

That's all Sasuke needs. The box of tissues are instantly stuffed under his arm as he storms out of the apartment, making sure to grab his keys off the table before heading out.

"What happened to him?"

He's almost scared to find out. The thought his brother was hurt isn't sitting well with him. Itachi was untouchable. He was _Itachi_ for fuck's sake. He didn't get hurt. Nothing ever happened to Itachi.

"_He seemed to have slipped on some snow. They said someone saved him though. It was some boy. Oh, I hope I get to thank him at some point. They said he would have been run over by a car if this boy hadn't been there._"

The tears are thick in her words, clogging her throat and causing her to have to pause every once and a while. Sasuke knows the appreciation for the boy who helped Itachi is real, but more of a distraction. His mother doesn't want to think about Itachi lying unconscious in bed, but rather her mind is on the boy who saved him, because then it might not be real. This whole thing might just disappear if they focus on the good things rather than Itachi lying in a hospital bed unconscious.

"Is he going to be okay?"

He's in his car now, fumbling with his keys before he shoves them into the ignition. He forgot his jacket, but he doesn't really care because Itachi is more important than the cold nipping at his cheeks.

"_They don't know yet. He's unconscious right now and they aren't sure when he will wake up._"

The words have Sasuke's heart lurching horribly, like it's being ripped out of his chest. He can't lose Itachi. He means everything to Sasuke. He doesn't know what he would do without his brother around to help him out.

"He'll be fine, mom."

He doesn't know if the reassurance is more for himself or his mother, but it doesn't seem to help as he peels out of the parking garage at his apartment complex.

"_I know, Honey. Please drive safely._"

With that said, the phone is tossed onto the passenger's seat and the windshield wipers are put on high as Sasuke makes his way through the city.

Why did the fucking hospital have to be on the other side of the city?

* * *

The air hitting Naruto's face tells him he doesn't only have a cut on his cheek, but tears where streaming down them unnoticed. The fact he was crying over some guy he barely knew was ridiculous, but Naruto couldn't help it. The blame was weighing heavily on his shoulders and the tears only seemed to worsen the more he thinks about it.

The snow hitting his face seems to calm him slightly as he walks down the street, hands shoved into his pockets. School is forgotten about, as well as his job. Instead, he finds himself at the local park, snow covered equipment calling out to him.

He takes the swing furthest from everything, dusting off some of the snow before he sits and digging his feet into the ground.

Naruto was numb, cold seeping through his coat and chilling him to the bone. It fells good though, like he deserved to be hurt after what happened to Itachi. The fact he only came out with a few stitches was killing Naruto inside.

He should be the one in the hospital bed.

* * *

Sasuke goes right to the front desk when he enters, wondering where he can find his brother. It takes a moment, a _fucking_ _long_ moment for the woman to look at the computer, eyes scanning the screen before she looks back up at Sasuke and utters a few numbers.

There's only a fleeting thank you as Sasuke rushes down the hall, doing a pretty good job of avoiding anyone. He does nearly run into a blond guy though, who looks suspiciously like Naruto, but he brushes it off, mind only on Itachi.

The second he sees his brother, his heart drops. He doesn't bother to greet his parents as he takes a seat in the chair next to the bed, fingers instantly reaching forward to wrap around a limp hand. It hurts to see Itachi like this, always strong and confident and solid, now lying in a hospital bed with no answers in sight.

"Honey." The tears are already streaming down his cheek when his mother places a hand on his shoulder. When she notices the tears, she leans forward, giving Sasuke a hug and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. It comforts Sasuke, but it doesn't wake his brother up like he would like.

"Have you heard anything?"

He sounds terrible, nose stuffed and tears running down his cheeks.

"They still don't know much yet." This time it is his father who speaks, arm slipping around his mother's shoulder when she move back to the other side of the bed to hold Itachi's other hand. He looks like he is trying to hold all his emotions in for his mother's sake.

"Why don't they know anything?" Sasuke snaps, eyes shifting to the doctor who conveniently walks into the room.

"We won't know the extent of the damage until he has woken up. At this point in time, we don't see anything wrong."

The words have a fire burning in Sasuke's gut as he glares at the doctor, biting his tongue to prevent himself from snapping at the older man. It isn't the doctor's fault they don't know. They can only know so much, especially about the brain Sasuke knows.

He quickly drowns out the conversation his mother has with the doctor in favor of focusing on his brother. This whole situation is something he wishes had never happened.

He hates seeing Itachi, his strong and confident older brother, confined to a bed like this. It breaks his heart.

* * *

The second Naruto walks through the door, Gaara knows something is wrong. He hasn't seen the other all day and the bandage on his cheek, shinning for everyone to see, only has Gaara's stomach turning with worry as he watches his friend walk through the door, frown on his lips.

"What the fuck happened?" he asks, book snapping shut after he turns the corner down to save his page.

Blue eyes only lift for a moment before they shift back to the ground, hands digging into Naruto's pockets. Gaara had only managed to catch pink cheeks and blood shot eyes, which is enough to tell him something big happened. Naruto isn't one to look like this. Gaara hasn't seen him like this since his parent's died and that was five years ago.

"Naruto." His voice is stern, green eyes narrowed as he watches the other move slowly to his bed, tugging off his soaked jacket. Gaara can see that Naruto is still shivering, goose bumps on his arms becoming visible. Why the hell would Naruto walk around in the freezing cold for hours? The fucking idiot was going to get himself sick.

"It's nothing, Gaara."

Why does Naruto insist on lying to him? He said the same thing when his parents died and proceeded to say he was fine right before he went to another room and broke down. The idiot doesn't know how to hide his emotions and that includes now.

"Naruto."

This time blue meets green and Gaara can really see the devastation written across Naruto's face. It only proceeds to make him even more curious as he watches the other lower himself onto the bed, tugging the t-shirt over his head and going to wrap a blanket around his shoulder. He definitely needs to take a nice warm shower. He looks ridiculous with his red nose.

"I couldn't save him," Naruto shrugs, head shifting so he's looking out the window now, the stitched up cheek now facing Gaara. It doesn't look too bad, which is a good thing. There is definitely only a hand full of stitches under that bandage.

"Who?"

Gaara doesn't have any idea who Naruto could be talking about. It wasn't like it was his responsibly to save anyone.

"I couldn't save Itachi, Gaara." The miserable way Naruto slouches over, blue eyes squeezing shut, has Gaara climbing off his bed and moving to sit next to Naruto, a hand on the other's shoulder to offer some kind of support. This isn't really Gaara's forte.

Gaara hesitated for a moment, frown tugging down his lips. "Is he dead or something?" He's almost scared to ask, but why the hell would Naruto be reacting like this if he isn't.

"No! He's worse! He's in a fucking coma and I couldn't save him before it happened!" Well, at least he wasn't dead, though Naruto doesn't seem to be looking at this as being the bright side. Gaara honestly doesn't understand why Naruto is overreacting like this.

"What happened, Naruto?" There's a small sigh from Gaara. He's not sure he wants to know what happened.

"Itachi was going to cross the street and give me a coffee cause Sasuke is sick and he slipped in the road. I barely got there in time to get him out of the road so he didn't get run over! I should have been there to catch him though. I knew he was coming!"

If Gaara heard correctly, he's pretty sure Naruto just saved Itachi's life. The car obviously would have run over Itachi if Naruto hadn't run across the street in the damn snow. "I'm not sure I'm following. You saved Itachi from getting hit by a car and possibly dying, but your upset because you couldn't prevent his fall…from the other side of the road."

"Gaara! They don't even know if he'll watch up! What if he wakes up and he's blind or has no memory or can't talk! It would be my fault!"

"Naruto, I'm pretty sure you are looking at this all wrong. You saved him, end of story." Fuck, this was more talking than Gaara was used to. And he was definitely not good at this comforting thing. It's a lot of work.

"But-"

He is so not putting up with this right now. Naruto was being ridiculous. Not that it would be the first time. That's for sure.

"No, just go take a damn shower and email your teachers."

He isn't even going to ask about the cut. Not with the miserable way Naruto looks at him before getting off the bed to grab his shower stuff. Hopefully this will help clear Naruto's mind a bit. The idiot really needs to realize it wasn't his damn fault. Itachi would probably be dead or in worse shape if it wasn't for Naruto risking his own life.

* * *

The shower doesn't help. If anything, it has Naruto more tired than he was before with no plan of sleeping at all. Instead, he tugs a thick coat over his sweatshirt and says goodbye to Gaara without an explanation.

It's an extremely cold night, coldest they've had all season, but Naruto simply just hunches over, making sure the scarf around his neck will cover his cold nose. The boots he has on are trailing footprint in the untouched snow.

Itachi isn't the only thing running through his mind on this long cold walk.

The hospital has always brought back bad memories.

There are flashes of his parent's faces, white and lifeless, that keep flashing in between Itachi's face. He has been trying to bury those memories for years now. Forget about the call in the middle of the night. The run –because he hadn't had his license at the time- to the hospital. Tsunade had been waiting for him, a sad smile on her face and open arms. They hadn't even stood a chance, died on the spot from impact. It had been a horrible sight and one he was never going to forget. It was one he had been hoping never to see again.

The walk leads him to the hospital, tired eyes shifting to look at the sign sitting above the door. The automatic doors slide open and Naruto enters, a sad sigh leaving his lips as he makes his way around the desk, nodding at the nurse watching the station. He knows his way around this place pretty well and remembers exactly where Itachi is being held.

He doesn't go there yet though, taking a turn in the opposite direction and coming to a stop in front of Dr. Tsunade's door. Taking in a deep breath, knuckles tap against the wood lightly, almost like he doesn't want the person on the other side to hear the knock.

Naruto is about to leave when the door opens, Tsunade giving him a big smile, that is until she sees the look on his face. The smile drops quickly, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she steps aside to let Naruto come into the office.

"What is it, Naruto?" She waits until they are sitting before she asks, eyes darting all over him and noting the bandage on his cheek. What was that? This was not the situation she expected. Plus, how the hell would she have missed him here? She practically lives here for fucks sake.

"I couldn't save him."

The words are only a whisper, blue eyes shifting to look at his still gloved hands which are now folded together in his lap. Tsunade has no idea what he is talking about. How could she not know? There isn't anything in this hospital that goes on that she doesn't know. She's the fucking chef for god sake.

"What are you talking about?"

"Itachi!" She vaguely remembers that name, but she hadn't been on the case, only a few mutters around the office. "He's in a coma because I couldn't save him!"

And now she sees the problem.

Why does Naruto think he can save everyone?

"By how you're talking, he's still alive. I'm not sure why you're blaming yourself." She'd have to ask Shizune what happened. The nurse would know better than Tsunade would.

"What if he never wakes up?"

"It wasn't your obligation to save him. Naruto, I think you need to calm down and realize that this isn't your fault. I know you've been having a hard time with this since your parents died, but that was almost five years ago. That wasn't your fault either."

"They were going to my parent's meeting!" If he hadn't been failing classes, his parents might still be here right now. If he had been on the other side of the street, he probably could have caught Itachi or at least lessened the fall.

"Naruto-"

The words are cut off as Naruto shoots up, blue eyes reflecting the hurt he obviously feels right now. Tsunade sighs, a frown tugging down her lips.

"I didn't come here for a lecture!" And then he's storming out, boots stomping against the ground and door slamming behind him. Tsunade definitely hadn't signed up for this today.

With a sigh, she pushes himself out of the chair, tugging the door open and sticking her head out. Shizune greets her with a sad smile, eyes trailing after Naruto. That can't be a good sign.

"What happened to him?" she asks.

"He came in with Itachi Uchiha and he's blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault. He actually saved Itachi from getting run over by a car after he slipped on the snow and fell into the street. That's what the driver of the car said, at least."

"He has to stop blaming himself," Tsunade sighs, catching one last look at Naruto before he turns down the hall, away from her office. She's going to have to talk to him later.

* * *

It's dark in the room.

Naruto doesn't bother to turn on the lights. The chair is already pushed up to the side of the bed and the hall light is enough to guide him to it. Naruto doesn't really have any desire to look at Itachi's face so he doesn't see a need for the light as he sits down.

He can sadly see fine with the hall light, the bags under Itachi's eyes worse than usual and skin pale like a ghost or something. It's a horrible site, something Naruto never wanted to see. He had finally started to get to know the pair of brothers and it pains him to know something like this happened.

He wonders how Sasuke is doing with this news.

The guilt that sits in his gut is also for Sasuke Naruto knows. The two brothers had been so close and the fact Sasuke isn't going to have his brother - that Itachi might never come back to Sasuke is something that Naruto can't live with.

Naruto knows what it is like to live without family. He wouldn't wish that upon anybody. Naruto doesn't know if he has other family - he thinks he does - and even if he does, losing someone so close to you is horrible.

"I'm sorry I couldn't prevent the fall, Itachi." The words are mutters, quiet as they seem to echo in the quiet room. "I should have been there. I could have been there. I knew you were coming and you always come from that side. I'm just so sorry I couldn't catch you or lessen your fall and it's all my fault you're like this.

"I wouldn't want to wish this upon anyone. Hospitals suck. I know. I wish I could just wake you up and then we could just go back to how things were. I know I don't even know you that well, but I would have liked to get to know you better…and Sasuke as well. Fuck, you guys are so close and I feel like I pulled you away from him. From your whole family.

"I'm just so sorry this happened to you."

The sudden noise in the hall has Naruto shifting blue eyes to the door to see a nurse hurrying down the hall. The hospital has always given him chills and he knows that nurse is rushing because something happened. It probably isn't something good either.

It hurts to know he can't help them.

The beeping of the monitor is steady, which is at least somewhat of a good sign. That means Itachi's heart is working nicely. That means he might actually wake up soon. He _can_ wake up.

The thought only lifts Naruto's mood for a second because Itachi is still in a bed and there isn't anything he can do about it.

He wishes he could do something about it.

He wishes he could be the one in the bed.

The lifeless body has a frustrated sigh leaving his lips, the heels of his palms digging into his eyes, rubbing angrily at the blue orbs.

He doesn't see the figure standing in the doorway while he drowns in his own misery.

* * *

The nurses had been reluctant to let him stay the night, but Sasuke had convinced them with a lot of arguing. Sasuke is pretty sure they just didn't want to listen to him anymore, because he wasn't dropping it. He was fine with that though. Call him a brat for all he cares. He's still going to be in his brother's room for the night.

He had only stepped out for a moment to call his mother when he finds Naruto sitting by his brother's side. He tries not to ease drop, but the quiet words seem to drift to the door and he ends up hearing everything.

And he doesn't like what he hears.

He doesn't like the fact that Naruto is blaming himself for this. There was nothing the other could have done. Itachi slipped, it happened and no matter how much it hurts to see his brother in that bed, there really isn't anyone to blame. Especially Naruto. He was the one who saved Itachi from any worse damage that the car could have done.

There's an urge to go into the room, to slap some sense into Naruto or even hug him, but he doesn't want to disturb the other. It seems like he's been waiting to say this all day and Sasuke doesn't really know what to say to the other anyway. This whole situation still has his mind spinning and it doesn't help that he hadn't fully recovered from this horrible cold either, nose still stuffy and head pounding.

The frantic nurse that runs by catches his attention and he notices the way Naruto looks at her, like he's helpless. It's almost like he wants to do something, but he knows he can't help.

Sasuke wonders if the other has a desire to help people. They haven't talked much, only exchanged a few words no matter how much Sasuke wants to talk more, be around Naruto more. He doesn't know what the other studies, the short conversations normally end with the good morning and the thank you for the warm cup of coffee.

This whole situation only seems to heighten his need to get to know Naruto.

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke's attention is taken away from Naruto as he meets a pair of dark eyes.

"My brother." Dark eyes shift to look inside the room and the woman's follow, dark eyes seeming to widen in shock when she sees the blond sitting next to the bed.

"Why is Naruto in there?"

Sasuke wonders how she knows Naruto.

"He saved my brother's life."

"Oh, no. That isn't what I mean. Why is he here so late?"

Sasuke doesn't answer this question, head shaking in a manner that says he doesn't know. He does though, but he has a feeling this woman knows what's wrong with Naruto even without Sasuke saying anything.

"I'll get him out of there for you."

And she does just that, walking into the room and placing a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder. It seems to startle him, tired blue eyes turning to look at her. It is then he seems to notice Sasuke, recognition flashing over his face. He nods at whatever the nurse whispers in his ear and she helps him up, ushering him out of the room.

Sasuke swears he hears Naruto whisper 'I'm sorry' when the nurse walks him out of the room and past Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto doesn't sleep that night. He tosses and turns in his bed until the sun is finally peaking over the horizon which is when he proceeds to take another shower –it doesn't wake him up at all – and mechanically get dressed. Gaara is looking at him with a look that says he is being stupid, but Naruto ignores it. He knows he's being stupid, but he can't help it. That's the whole fucking problem.

He's felt guilty ever since his parent's died and the emotion will heighten every time something remotely guilt worthy happens. It will cause this gut wrenching feeling that will make him feel sick and he'll fight with himself for days, trying to go over that it isn't his fault.

This time around is no different.

Shizune had tried to talk some sense into him last night. The words had gone in one ear and out the other. She told him that this whole situation isn't his fault. That he saved Itachi from being hit by a car. That his parent's death wasn't his fault. It was the drunk driver that hit them that deserves all the blame. It's something she says a lot. It's something he needs to hear.

But not matter how many times he hears it; he still can't seem to shake the feeling.

It's normal for his friends to have to tell him that it wasn't his fault for him not to feel quality, for the feeling to lesson. They will notice the way his face falls and his eyes seem to darken and they will know they said something wrong. It's only when they tell him it's all okay that feeling in his gut starts to fade.

He decided to see Itachi that morning. He doesn't think the family will be there and he doesn't mind if Sasuke is. Classes are something he doesn't even think about as he walks down the cold street, the sidewalks shoved this time around. He doesn't have to worry about work today either because he called in. The person seemed pretty understanding this time around. Probably heard about Naruto's failure to save Itachi.

The hospital is quiet in the mornings, just like it is late at night (after visiting hours).

The nurse sends him a small smile and Naruto simply nods at her, hands shoved into his pockets as he heads down the hallway. This time around he doesn't bother to see Tsunade, not in the mood for another lecture. He got one from her and Shizune last night and he's pretty sure he couldn't take another one.

Naruto had been wrong when he thought the family wouldn't be here though. The whole group is here and it has Naruto pausing in the doorway, blue eyes widening in shock. They obviously don't know who he is and Naruto is about to excuse himself when the nurse in the room gives him a big smile, waving him into the room.

"Oh no, I couldn't-"

"Don't be silly. I would want to see my fiancé if he was in the hospital."

It takes a moment for the words to register and all eyes on him.

Then it seems to click.

"Wait…what?" Naruto practically yells.

The room seems as shocked as he feels.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter despite the wait. I just wanted to make a few things clear from this chapter.**

**Naruto did hit his cheek on the curb when he moved Itachi. The momentum of the turn kept his head moving so his cheek hit the sharp edge of the sidewalk. He vaguely remembers hitting it because he hadn't really felt it at the time with the adrenaline running through his system. The cut goes down his cheek so it's the opposite of the scares he already has.**

**Naruto also has a problem with blaming himself for every little thing that happens since his parent's died. This is why the guilt sits do heavily in his stomach despite the fact he knows he didn't do anything wrong. He feels horrible someone ended up on the hospital -again- under his watch. **


End file.
